charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinderella (Disney)
NOTE: If you are wanting to know why you cannot edit this page is because it has been protected from Vandalism, you will be able to edit it once it's date expires. Cinderella is the titular protagonist of Walt Disney's 1950 animated feature film of the same name. She is the second official Disney Princess after Snow White in the franchise. Background Cinderella as a child grew up with her wicked stepmother (known as Lady Tremaine) and her wicked stepsisters, Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine. Cinderella was often forced to due chores all day long, even when she said she just did them, Lady Tremaine, demanded her to do them again, and while Cinderella decides that she wasn't going to the ball, Lady Tremaine gave her the offer if she does all of the chores around the mansion, then she can go, but instead she allow her daughters to mess up and destroy her dress and then they left her behind. Meanwhile, Cinderella was crying in the backyard, eventully her Fairy Godmother came who she didn't know at first, talked to her for a little bit, and she decided that she should go to the ball, she turned a pumpkin into the carriage, the mice into horses. She also gave Cinderella a very beautiful silver dress. While she was at the ball, she got a chance to dance with Prince Charming, when the clock stroke midnight, she remembered that her fairy godmother warned her that at the stroke of twelve everything will go back to what it was before so she was in a hurry, then the next day, while she was going in her room, she was singing "so this is love." Lady Tremaine was thinking in her head "could it be!?" "could that have been Cinderella who was at the ball!?" While Cinderella wasn't noticing, her stepmother was following her and the mice were warning her then she turn around and Lady Tremaine locked her in the room. Later, thanks to help of the mice, Cinderella was unlocked from the door and reveals that she has the other slipper, then they realized that she was the one who danced with Prince Charming. Personality Despite being raised in toxicity and emotional abuse, Cinderella declared herself independent and strong-willed by remaining kind-hearted and self-loving unlike her cruel stepfamily, not allowing the bitterness surrounding her life to overtake her and morph her into someone as cruel as her stepfamily. She makes the most of her misfortunes by remaining optimistic of the possibilities of a brighter future, keeping herself preoccupied with enforced housework and friendly bonds built with her pets, and dozens of mice that have found themselves trapped over the years by Tremaine's mouse traps, only to be rescued and spared by Cinderella. In gratitude, the mice would become loyal companions to Cinderella, providing her with the company and serving as diligent helpers should something troubling occur. The devotion of the mice would ultimately play a crucial role in the young woman escaping her abusive household, thus furthering the example of how Cinderella's evergreen kindness towards others, despite her situation, would ultimately lead to her uprising. As assumed, Cinderella's primary goal in life was to escape her stepfamily. However, as she was under Lady Tremaine's control since her childhood when her father passed away when she was young, such a feat proved to be difficult, with the emotional abuse and manipulation having been planted in Cinderella's mind for far too many years, making for an obedient and fearful young woman when faced with Tremaine's wrath; she would typically make attempts to avoid any form of conflict with her stepmother and stepsisters as a direct result of this. Cinderella is also witty and sarcastic, at least when she is alone, and during those moments she would often make quips regarding her stepfamily's laziness, lack of talent, and over-dependence on her. She is also unafraid to stand up for herself when she feels she's in the right - or at least, attempt to do so, and though she strives to contain her optimistic aura, she can fall into fits of frustration and annoyance quite often. This is seen through her interactions with Lady Tremaine's cat, Lucifer, who she sarcastically refers to as "Your Majesty", and openly berates for his cruel behavior, which mirrors that of her cruel stepmother. Her daily goal is to make the most of her situation, but she never forces herself to bottle up her true emotions in an unhealthy manner; instead, wisely keeping them under control, while also keeping in mind that the future holds brighter experiences. She also is shown to have some degree of common sense, as after Drizella and Anastasia rushed to Lady Tremaine in fear about how Cinderella had allegedly put a mouse in their teacup, Cinderella, hearing the report, immediately deduced that it had been Lucifer who had actually been responsible, and forced him to reveal Gus, allowing Gus a quick escape. In Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, Cinderella's hard-working ethics, optimism, and devotion are put to the test, when she is magically stripped away from her "happily ever after" by a vengeful and then magically-empowered Tremaine and is forced to jump into physical action to restore her happy life and relationship with Prince Charming. During these events, Cinderella is shown to be cunning, tactical, persistent, and a fierce rival to those who oppress her. With no magic, being forced to rely solely on her intelligence and fearlessness, Cinderella is able to defeat her stepmother, repair her relationship with a reformed Anastasia and retain her much-deserved life of happiness, proving both her independence and strong will. Physical Appearance Cinderella is a very beautiful woman of average height and slender build with a softly-shaped, kind face. She has an hourglass figure. Her skin is fair and flawless, her lips are pink, and her eyes are blue. Cinderella's hair is a beautiful strawberry-blonde (light strawberry-blonde in her childhood) and medium-length with soft bangs. In her initial appearance before changing to her maid outfit, she wears a light blue long sleeved collared night gown adorned with a blue ribbon and black ballet flats from her maid outfit. Her strawberry-blonde hair is tied in two low pigtails before she removes the blue ribbons in each sides to make it loose. During the bath scene when she removes her collared nightgown and being showered by her several bird friends using a wet sponge, Cinderella's hair is tied into a bun. In most of her appearances, she was seen in a maid's outfit which consisted of a dark brown bodice with light aquamarine long sleeves, and a brown knee-length skirt. Her hair was softly tied back into a low ponytail with an aqua ribbon. She also wore a white apron and a pair of black ballet flats. On her occasional tasks, she wore a white apron and a scarf in her hair. In the near end of the movie, the sleeves of her maid outfit changed from light aquamarine to cyan and her hair is now loose rather than a low ponytail. In later appearances in both two sequels, the sleeves of Cinderella's maid outfit are now pale blue and her hair remains loose. For her first ball gown, she wore a frilly, sleeveless, pink-and-white dress with pink ribbons and a sash with jade and teal colored beads around her neck before her stepsisters violently destroyed it after seeing their discarded items being sewn onto it. Her second dress and most commonly seen Princess dress is a sparkling silvery-blue ball gown with a low-cut neckline, lighter peplum, capped sleeves, opera gloves, a delicate laced white petticoat and glass slippers topped with sparkly hearts. (It should be noted, though, that the ball gown is often colored light powder blue in merchandise and later productions, and was even digitally recolored as such in the original film's DVD and Blu-Ray releases.) Her hair is pulled up into a variation of a French twist that is complimented with a light silver band over it and also wears diamond earrings. She also wears a simple black choker around her neck. Her wedding dress consists of a beautiful white dress and petticoat that exposed little cleavage. She uses her hair in a bun with a white tiara with another tiara (the same of the ball). Her veil is pulled back of her hair. The dress has long triangular sleeves, with a white ribbon around the neck, along with white high heels. In Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, she wore a pink-and-white version of her original iconic Princess dress, while getting ready for the banquet, the dress she had to wear was a pink, formal, and rather puffy dress, with an elaborate hairstyle with lots of pink bows. The dress she wears to the royal ball she arranges is a sea green/teal ball gown rather like her original, but with a corset attached to a flat triangular overskirt and a spiky-laced white petticoat. She has a simple black choker with emeralds hanging on it. She wears a more sea green version of her original headband and evening gloves. She also has the same french twist hairstyle from her original Princess dress. In both "Aim to Please" and "Tail Tail", she wore a blue-and-white version of her maid outfit. During the party in "Tail Tail", she wore a yellow ball gown with the same french twist hairstyle from her original Princess dress. In "An Uncommon Romance" she has the same maid outfit and princess dress from the original film. In Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, Cinderella wore two wedding gowns along with her maid outfit. She also has two normal outfits in the beginning of the movie. In her initial appearance before Lady Tremaine altering the time using the Fairy Godmother's wand, Cinderella was seen in her normal outfit similar to her husband Prince Charming's; a light brown formal vest with a pale yellow long sleeved collared shirt, cream colored long skirt and brown heels. Her hair while wearing this outfit is loose. Her other outfit which it was seen in her portrait with her husband, she was seen wearing a similar outfit as the first outfit as her formal vest is brown, her long skirt is gold with light yellow petticoat as the length of the skirt covers her brown heels and has a matching light yellow tie on the collar. While wearing her maid outfit when she is about to be banished while riding in the ship and being reunited with Prince Charming, her hair is loose to show her full fringes. As she is about to be remarried by Prince Charming in their wedding, she wears the wedding gown at the end of the first film and was recolored to pale blue. When Lady Tremaine makes a spell on her, escaping away from Lucifer's human form by riding a horse back to the wedding and protecting Anastasia when she refuses to marry Prince Charming, before the Prince protects them from getting hit by a spell, Her wedding dress was in shreds like her first ball gown in the original film as the long sleeves became short sleeves and she was in bare feet. Her hair is tied in a bun but in a messy look to show the fringes of her hair. In the end of the film, her second dress is a white elaborate long sleeved wedding gown with its V-neck line has three linings to show her cleavage. She also wears an elaborate diamond tiara along with a long sparkling wedding veil and white heels. The edge of the dress skirt from her wedding gown has diamond designs. Trivia *In promotional items, Cinderella is depicted with yellow blonde hair and a blue dress. *Though Elsa is 21 years old, officially speaking, Cinderella is the oldest Disney Princess at 19, though Tiana is 19 as well, Disney stated Cinderella is three months older than her. Gallery Cenicienta.4.png Cenicienta.5.png Cenicienta.7.png Cinderella_dance.png Cinderella_and_pumpkin_coach.png Cinderella_with_palace_pet_2.png Cinderella-and-mices.png Cinderellabarefoot.png cinderella-disney-princess-friendship-adventures-lifesize-standup_a-G-13838888-0.jpg Cinderellaprincess.jpg Crowned_Cinderella.png Cindy_beauty.png Tiara_Cinderela.jpg NewCinderella.jpg 1fa0be6de9bb699c72eefbe5edd908bf_400x400.jpeg 51512jl3gRL._SX369_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg Cenerentola_3.png character_disneyprincess_cidnerella_fbe77f43.jpeg character_princess_cinderella_855a0a75.jpeg Cinderella.jpg cinderella_and_prince_charming-640x480.jpg Cindy sparkles.png Cinderella 04.png Cindy in gold 01.png Cinderella with rose.png Cinderella Flower gown.jpg Cinderella011.png Cinderella Diamond.png Cinderella KH.png Cinderela2013.png Cinderella.png Cinderella (Dressed).png Brand disneyprincess.jpg DisneyPrincess.jpg Cinderelleea.jpg CinderellaLittle.jpg Cinderela.jpg Cind.jpg Princesscinderella2.jpg Cindy in gold 01.png Cinderella-Pink-Dress.jpg Cinderella011.png Cinderella on horse.png Cinderella Tiara.png Cinderella garden.png Cinderella bejeweled 02.png Cinderella 08.gif Cinderella bejeweled.png Cindaprince.png Cinderella 05.png Ralph Breaks The Internet 57.jpg Disney-princess-asset--1464185716-list-handheld-0.png Disney Princess Banner.jpg 61tgZBwGkyL.jpg 978143885991.jpg 71kX6y-xVbL.jpg 12MoanaPrincess.png Sprngtime.jpg 12OfficialPrincesses.png CinderellaApperance.png|Cinderella's appearance in World Adventurers II: Journey to a New Dimension Disney Princess.png 31f33785111c261b008c97d43df8513f.jpg Cinderella vector.png 104747275-snow-white-cinderella-aurora-princess-fairytale-illustation.jpg Imgbin-cinderella-anastasia-cinderella-QRhBbxxSSzLh48FkMgTfqN2gt.jpg CinderellaDiamond.png Cinderella-sitting.jpg Render-cinderella-woman-wearing-blue-gown.jpg Cinderella-clipart-cinder-15.png Cinderella Pink Dress (1).png Cinderella Render.png 133416729255623.png Cendriprince.png Ralph Breaks The Internet renders.jpg Princesscollection.jpg Princesses fur capes 2936.jpg Disney-princess-i63203.jpg A726cd10036dab05229731e595cbfec7.jpg 1044774694.jpg DPIConsDisneyPlus.png Dp new group pic.jpg Videos Cinderella - A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Lyrics - MrsDisney0 File:Oh, Sing Sweet Nightingale (English) Cinderella-stepsisters spoil her dress Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo (cinderella ENG) So This Is Love (from Cinderella) Ralph Breaks the Internet Venellope Meets the Disney princesses-0 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Cinderella characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Protagonists Category:Blue Eyes Category:Strawberry Blondes Category:French characters Category:European characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Orphans Category:1950s characters Category:Singing characters Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Book characters Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Romance characters Category:Characters voiced by Jennifer Hale Category:Iconic characters Category:Video game characters Category:RKO Radio Pictures characters Category:Girly girls Category:Damsels out of Distress Category:Feminists Category:Attractive characters Category:Mediterranean characters Category:World Adventurers characters Category:Character of the week Category:Indo-European characters Category:Dancers Category:PNG characters Category:Infobox pages Category:Protected pages Category:Independent characters Category:Falsely Accused